Johnny are you Queer?
by Ivillr Six
Summary: Its swim time at Mckinley High in Sport and Quinn Fabray is finding it hard to ignore her feelings for one Rachel Berry, Songfic using the song 'Johnny are you Queer' by the Go-Go's. Qunchel/Faberry sorry for my bad summary but the story is what really matters.


Summary: Quinn is starting to realise that her feelings for one Rachel Berry are more than just friendly, but can she lean to accept that she's in love after their complicated past? Really bad summary, this is a songfic with the Go-Go's song; Johnny are you Queer? Faberry/Quinchel

Johnny what's the deal boy?  
Is your love for real boy?  
When the lights are low  
You never hold me close

Quinn watched the tiny singer move gracefully through the pool, her arms ploughing through the water and leaving little waves in her wake. It was no mistake to say that Rachel Berry was beautiful and talented nor was it wrong to imply that she could be a bit of a drama queen sometimes, but whatever she was doing was worth it, because she had caught the eye of one Quinn Fabray. Not only was she captain of the Cheerios and currently dating the quarterback, she was also one of the most active tormentor of the girl she was currently longing for. Whether it was calling the singer 'Man-Hands' or throwing a slushie, she was the villain and Rachel was the victim.

Well I saw you today boy  
Walking with the gay boys  
God it hurt me so  
Now I gotta know  
Johnny are you queer?

Of course, that wasn't the only problem Quinn pondered as the brunette got out of the pool. The fact of the matter, other than their complex relationship, was the fact that it was no secret that Rachel was currently crushing after the blonde girls boyfriend and not Quinn herself. However, the head cheerio was finding it hard to deal with the fact that she was attracted to another girl. Growing up, her parents had always re-enforced what was right and what was wrong, getting pregnant was very wrong. It had caused her parents to split, not like their poisonous relationship was doing them any good, but now that her father was gone Quinn was allowed a little more space to breathe. Only a little bit though. And she knew it would hurt her mother to let her know how she felt about the singer, but some feelings are just too hard to ignore.

'Cause when I see you  
Dancing with your friends  
I can't help wondering  
Where I stand

Rachel was out of the pool now and was making her way towards the bleachers where Quinn was currently seated. All the taller girl could think about nowadays was the brunette was standing before her, hair dripping wet and her swimsuit clinging to her body and oh...

"Hey Quinn"

"Hey"

"Coach B said that we were going to be partners for our next assignment, I hope this is agreeable for you?" She left the statement hanging in the air like a question, as if she was afraid of the blonde sitting before her.

"Sounds great, what are we doing?"

"Ballroom dancing" she said with a blush, "Coach also wants up to start with laps for a quick swim safety unit and she has told me to inform you that you need to get into the pool asap since you came in late."

"Great." Hours a week with the smaller diva's body pressed up against hers, perfect. But until then it was time for the blonde to try and get over the other girl.

I'm so afraid I'll lose you  
If I can't seduce you  
Is there something wrong?  
Johnny come on strong

She walked away with a sway of hips and Quinn knew she was gone, Rachel was just too good. Sighing, she got off the bench she was sitting on and got ready to dive into the pool, hoping to clear her head. The diva was probably straight anyway and even though she would never admit it to anyone, way out of her league.

"Fabray, Pool. Now!"

"Just a minute Coach."

Plunging into the cool water did nothing to clear her thoughts so she sunk down deeper and allowed the chlorine to sting her eyes, trying to wash away all thoughts of the other girl and the way she looked in that swimsuit... Okay, now she was running out of air, breaking the surface of the water she took in a deep breath only to come face to face with her friend, if you could call it that, Santana Lopez.

"Hustle Fabgay, don't want to keep Beiste waiting." The Latina said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Quinn checks around to check if anyone had heard before the raven haired girl pipes up with another insensitive comment.

"Hey, it's not like anyone suspects anything, and I'm sure if they did, Man-Hands would be at the bottom of that list."

Oh why are you so weird boy?  
Johnny are you queer boy?  
When I make a play  
You push me away  
Johnny are you queer?

The head Cheerio splashes the Latina just as another blonde's head comes to the surface, the girl struggling to tread water she's so lost in her own little world.

"Stop the violence."

The Latina softens immediately and Quinn quickly submerges before she gets cavities from all their sweetness, seriously who are they fooling? The waters is feeling cooler and the Chlorine stings the girls eyes but in no time she is finishing her second lap and moving onto her third, already shivering and feeling tired. The water is really starting to sting and she closes her eyes and keeps them shut, hoping to block out as much of the offending water as possible and thats when she collides with something solid and blonde meets Brunette.

'Cause when I see you  
Dancing with your friends  
I can't help wondering  
Where I stand

Whatever Quinn has collided with is soft and warm and sends tingles up her arms, the familiar butterflies creeping into her stomach, giving her a clue as to what she's collided with. Her eyes still water logged she reaches her arm up against the unfamiliar but not unwelcome figure and finds something covered in some sort of material. Finally opening her eyes the looks down at the face of the small diva, Rachel Berry, The blonde's hand firmly planted on the smaller girls boob.

"Shit! I um, sorry."

"No, um my bad for bumping into you."

"I had my eyes closed and um-"

"You can remove your hand now if it suits you, I'm sure this is to some degree of discomfort for one of us."

The singer was blushing a brilliant pink, something Quinn would have appreciated usually except for the fact that she was the same colour of pink and had yet to remove her hand from where it was currently resting on Rachel's chest. She moved her hand away as though it had been shocked and the warmth and butterflies disappeared at once, it was a if a switch had been turned off. But then Rachel was looking at Quinn, and just as she opened her mouth to say something and a shout was heard from across they pool.

"Wanky!"

The head Cheerio was going to kill the Latina.

Johnny you're forsaking  
A love you could be taking  
I wanna give it to you  
But you never come through

Later in the locker room a heated discussion was taking place between two Cheerio's, one looking very smug and the other and brilliant pink.

"You can't just say those things San!"

"Come on Q, can't you just take a joke?"

"Take a joke?" The blonde was incredulous now, her hands waving around her in a flustered manner, "She could make assumptions!"

"I'm sure plenty of assumptions were made when you groped her in the pool." Smug had to be one of the Latina's favourite emotions based on the way the conversation had flowed.

Quinn's voice dropped down to a whisper, "What if she found out that I.."

"Like her?"

"Santana!"

"Love her to the four corners of the Earth?"

"Santana!"

"Would drive a wooden stake right through-"

If the raven haired Cheerio would have chosen to continue she would have surely made the blonde girl explode, however she was interrupted by none other than the subject of the conversation, Rachel. That sure shut the two Cheerio's up.

"Hey Quinn, might I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Santana excused herself with a nod of the head and left to go find Brittany, but not before sending a wink at the now bright red Quinn Fabray.

Oh why are you so weird boy?  
Johnny are you queer boy?  
When you asked for a date  
I thought that you were straight  
Johnny are you queer?

"Is it true?" the small diva asked.

Quinn was shell-shocked and all she could do was nod, too ashamed to make eye contact with the smaller girl, the floor suddenly very interesting, which was why she was not expecting when the singer moved forward and pressed the blonde girl up against the locker, effectively blocking her off from any exits. Rachel looked into the other girls eyes, completely and utterly frozen until she moved forward and pressed a kiss into the cheerleaders cheek. The buttes going wild in the both girls. Finally Rachel broke the trance and moved away moving to go pack her things.

"Just in case you were wondering." The brunette whispered as she went to go grab her things.

Quinn released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and watched the other girl with pack her things. Just as she was about to exit the blonde called out to the singer.

"You missed Berry!"

"Wait until the first date Fabray!"

Oh Johnny are you queer boy?  
Johnny are you queer?  
Tell me, Johnny are you queer?  
Tell me, Johnny are you queer?  
Johnny are you queer?


End file.
